Hot Shot
by LostInTranslation12
Summary: Can't say it'll ruin the whole thing ;)


Lily left the house she shared with her husband of five years. She was going into town to finish up some arrangements for his surprise party. It was going to be huge the entire force was invited as was any family and friends that could attend. She loved driving down the back roads, the ones that were fairly easy to get lost on unless you knew the way. She had the drop top down on her black spider, the car he had insisted she get. The radio blared but the sirens behind her drowned out the sound.

She was a little confused because she had been going the speed limit and there were no other cars. Where had he came from? She warily pulled over. Her husband was going kill her if she got a ticket. He stepped out of his patrol car. She looked in the side mirror and then behind her. Jesus, the man was at least 6 foot tall or more and filled out the blue uniform nicely. She never thought she'd say a cop uniform was sexy but dear God this man was walking sex. She never thought she'd have so much flirting her way out of a ticket. She did a quick check in the rearview. Yep makeup and hair were still in place.

"Hi Officer. Was I doing something wrong?" She said in her best sexy Marilyn Monroe voice.

He smirked. "Do you know you were speeding? I'll need your license and registration."

"Oh gosh no! I'm sorry." She smiled as she gave him her information.

A few minutes later he came back with a serious look on his face. "Step out of the car, please."

She did as she was told. A little afraid. He grabbed her upper arm and turned her toward the car. "What did I do?"

"Everything will be explained at the station." He handcuffed her and basically dragged her to his car.

She landed in the backseat with an ooph! "No fair!"

He didn't reply only sped away from her car. The asshole didn't even put up her top, she thought angrily. Once at the station he led her into an interrogation room and left. Coming back in a few minutes with a towel. Lily was a little afraid yet totally turned on. He smirked as if he knew where her thoughts were going. He did uncuff her when he turned her way from him to face the wall. He shoved her a little too hard into the cold concrete. He pushed himself against her and ran his tongue up her corroded artery. Her pulse speed up.

"You like this, Lily?"

God, did she ever! She said nothing so he chuckled deep and low. Spreading her legs with a knee he ran a hand down the side of her sun dress barely skimming her breasts. She shivered when that same hand found its way up the hem of her dress. She shouldn't be this into what he was doing, she rationalized with herself. His made its way into her panties. When he felt the moisture there he inhaled skimming his long fingers across her. She couldn't help it she moaned.

He stepped back from her. "Turn around."

"Are you going to uncuff me?" She looked up at him. His eyes were dark with lust. She decided she didn't care.

"Nope. Get on your knees." He commanded as he undid his pants.

Oh. My. God. She thought but did as she was told. She licked her lips at the site of his large erection. He moved closer, looking down at her.

"You know what I want. Don't make me have to tell you." His sexy rasp was filling with the same emotion as his eyes.

She licked her lips again. He decided she was going to slow and grabbed the back of her head non to gently in one hand and his cock in the other. Forcing her to take most of him in her mouth. She didn't choke which he liked. He moved his hip in a back and forth motion until she started to pull away. He stopped and she took over teasing him with her tongue. Given the fact he'd been dead set on this from the beginning he didn't have far to go. He shot his cum into her mouth. Lily swallowed like a porn star.

"Good girl." He commented. "Now stand up."

She did as she was told. He let his pants fall and turned her toward the table. He pulled her panties down and off her long legs. Bending her over the metal he inserted his middle finger as far as he could. It wasn't good enough, he forced her thighs apart farther until she could take his entire finger. He squatted and looked at her she shivered and he groaned. He leaned in tasting her and she moaned again. He delved two fingers into her heat this time and flicked her clit with his tongue.

"Oh, fuck!" She jumped.

He kept the act up until she was squirming and so wet his fingers slipped in and out with easy. She groaned when he left her. He was back in an instant. He toyed with her slapping her ass with his big palm before taking a hold of himself and sliding his cock along her ass and pussy. She moaned in frustration. Hs smirked and leaned over her. Licked his way to her shoulder and back down. He raised back up and slammed into her. She almost screamed. He pumped harder and fast until they were both panting. He reached around and found her clit pressing and massaging it between his fore finger and thumb. Her words became moans as she started to come. He came when her walls collapsed around him hard and fast.

He stood away from her but she stand where she was. He grabbed the towel wiped her off then himself and fixed his clothing then bent and pulled her panties back up over her hips once they were in place he gave her ass one last hard slap and she jumped and turned to look at him. He grabbed her face as he let out a low growl kissing her hard. He forced her to walk to the door but had regained his composure as had she. That was intense, Lily thought.

"There was a mistake, I'll be back." He told the woman at the front desk.

He once again pushed into the back of his car. She was still handcuffed but to wore out and sated to care. He drove her back to her car. Getting out he started laughing. She stepped out when he opened the door and he uncuffed her. She joined in on the laughter then. He pushed against the side of the car and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You should have seen the look on your face." He said leaning into her.

"You're an ass, Officer Good. I was actually scared for a minute."

"Awe, Baby, I would never actually hurt you."

"Well my ass still stinks." She said.

"Well that's for throwing that damned party."

"You know?" Lily said defeated.

"I know everything. Now get outta here. My lunch break ended twenty minutes ago." He pressed his hand to her throat and forced her head up to his. He kissed her hard. "Can't wait for next week."

She watched him walk to his car and she got into hers. As she drove off she said. "Damn man. Now I can't even wait until tonight.


End file.
